When Two Worlds Collide
by Jelly-fisher68
Summary: What if the "dark days" & the war that caused the factions was the same war? What if someone way back from the dark days had boxed off & created the factions? Now many years later katniss and tris are both fighting their wars. When tris and the others cross through the gates, and into the unknown, what happens when they meet a girl in the woods with a ...camera crew?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is based after catching fire, but in the beginning-Middle ish of mockingjay, also... Right after insurgent. I recommend that you have read both series (of hunger games and divergent) before reading this fan fiction.**

**Also important!: ill try follow _mockingjay's_ plot as best as I can, but know that there may be small or** **huge Differences! And it's because I think things would have been different if the people from divergent were there. So please don't get mad if I leave something out or if I change something dramatically. **

**Sorry if the characters get a little/or a lot OOC. But I'll do my best. **

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games series or the divergent series or The characters and all that sort of stuff, they are owned by their corresponding authors. Suzanne Collins or Veronica Roth **

**And yes I will be changing POVs. Mostly between katniss and Tris.**

* * *

(As you might recall at the end of insurgent the last line _"that's when the shouting begins"_)

**TRIS POV: **

I close my eyes. Everyone is shouting and I can't think clearly. Prior, Edith prior? Realization is still dawning on me. And Someone is saying my name but I'm not listening.

"Tris!" the voice says again.

But all I can think is that we have to leave. We need to, and Soon.

I feel a sting of a slap against my cheek, and I snap my eyes open.

"Tris! Goodness! Open your eyes! We're talking to you here!" Christiana says.

I'm just staring at her.

Her face is only inches from mine. Her eyes don't look angry, just annoyed.

"Sorry, what?" I ask.

I look around the Room, and everyone is staring at something, oh. They're staring at me.

"Tobias?" I say looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he says leaning closer to me.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I say quietly, so only he can hear.

He chuckles softly, "because everyone knows who you are, you're a prior, and because you were right."

Evelyn looking angry is a major understatement, she's clutching the gun in her hand in a way that makes me think she's seconds away from shooting someone, probably me. I quiver with whether I should just ignore her, or be very terrified, knowing what's she more than capable of doing.

Everyone is standing there awkwardly now. Some still have pale faces, tears have stopped, too shocked at what we've just seen.

"I think we should leave." I say softly. Suddenly tired, even though adrenaline is pumping through my body and my eyes are wide.

"I think so too, we can go look for somewhere to crash for the night," says Tobias.

I shake my head, "No I mean leave the city, the factions. We need to go see what's out there. You heard her! They _need _us." I say ending the last part a lot louder than I Intended, I see a couple frightened looks from the corner of my eye, but some are actually nodding their head in agreement.

People start talking all at once, everyone sharing their opinion.

"Are you serious?" someone says.

"Didn't you see all of them? They're probably all dead," someone else says. Many nod their head in agreement.

"Were the cure," I say firmly, repeating the words of Edith- I mean Amanda Ritter.

"At this point, your more like a disease," says Johanna, I turn my head to her, and I realize she's right. We're not exactly the team of super heroes that Amanda Ritter made us seem that we needed to be. We've lost so much of what we all stood for, how could we be a cure if we're barely hanging on ourselves?

I don't know what to say, but Christina does.

"Look, we're all screwed up here, maybe we shouldn't leave now, at this moment, but we should eventually, probably soon." she replies but not just to her, to everyone.

I feel a small smile tugging at my lips.

Some of the factionless look weary. We are still trapped here, they still have all our weapons, but how much power does Evelyn really have? A flash of all those bodies from the video crosses my mind, and I feel a sick feeling in my stomach, but I swallow hard, it's too much like what we just went through.

"Look, if you all want to be a bunch of pansy-cakes that's fine. But I know what Edith prior or Amanda Ritter wanted us to do, and if you guys don't want factions then whatever, this isn't even about us anymore. It's about them! if you want to stay here in a box then fine. If you're going to let whoever is still out there" I say, pointing to the now blank screen, "...hopeless, then FINE." I pause, making sure I'm capturing their full attention,

"But I won't."

I have everyone's attention, I know I do. Even the faction-less look interested. However Evelyn looks like I slapped her, I hear what she said to Tory earlier echo in my head, _"I have not been starving for more than a decade just to give in to a dauntless woman with a leg Injury,"_

I can't imagine what she's thinking. I don't have any intention on leading anything, but I don't want her in charge. She's just as manipulative as Jeanine.

She's staring at me. Oh! If looks could, I'd be shot, stabbed, and choked 100 different ways. But honestly I really don't care. Because we both know: _that _wouldn't help her in any way. Tobias would probably declare war with her. I look back up to him, happy that he believes in me, happy that he's still here, that I didn't lose him, to me I won. I thought for sure I'd lost him, I had made my choice, but I still have him here. He's clutching my hand, but his face wears a plain mask. I give his hand a squeeze because if I've learned anything, it's that behind every mask there might be someone terrified.

"We've all fought enough battles for today" he says evenly.

Evelyn jerks her head in his direction, "I agree" she says icily, squaring her shoulders, she instantly puts on a face with no emotion, but with authority. She knows that her authority might be wavering, and a wrong move on her part, could cause everything she built to completely fall apart.

All the factionless twitch their faces toward her at the sound of her voice, but they seem a bit resistant.

She stares them all in the eye, like a silent reminder of what they've been through together. It seems she's almost pretending that she was never interrupted by that video.

I look at Tobias and he wraps an arms around me, but as we all file out of the building, before anyone can make it to the door, Evelyn's' voice reaches everyone's ears, "we'll all meet back here tomorrow about an hour before sunset. Everyone but the extremely wounded will be required to come, if you're not wounded, then we'll fix that" she says with a smirk.

The message is clear. And it makes my stomach turn a bit.

I close my eyes again, and lean against Tobias, already feeling tired. I hadn't slept in what seems like forever. I feel him lifting me up easily into his arms. I feel the wind on my face and bear arms, as I suppose we exit through the doors. I breathe in, and I smell the damp air, it's now only drizzling, Tobias pulls my head further into his body; I snuggle into his jacket, feeling and smelling his sweat, and maybe blood. But I probably smell the same. I don't fight my tiredness as I start to lose consciousness and fall into a dreamless sleep while I hear his soft heart-beat against my ear.

...

My eyes snap open as I feel light pouring through curtains, and onto my face. I look around the room confused, until I see Tobias on the corner of the bed, putting on a black shirt. Just as his tattoos are covered by his shirt, he turns his head slightly towards me.

"What time is it? Where are we?" I ask groggy.

"I think it's almost noon. I figured you needed the sleep," he says with a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks"

I lay my head back down. Before my head even touches the pillow, exhaustion pulls me back into Sleep.

It only seems like minutes When Someone shakes me gently awake, but it's probably been a couple of hours. Tobias's face is right in front of mine; I smile and at the last second, before he moves his head away, I blow in his face. He crinkles his nose. I laugh, and in that moment I almost forget about everything. I pull myself up on my elbow as I stare at him, taking in his face, which in now cleaned, with a few cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

I finally get up, and Tobias points toward a door "you can take a shower if you want," he says as he hands me some clothes, pressing his lips to my dry lips, momentarily. He takes a step back and leaves the room, as I make my way to a bathroom. I quickly shower, scrubbing the dried blood and grime off, wishing it would wash my faults and sorrows out too. Afterwards, I towel dry, and I change into the clothes that were given to me, they're only a size or two bigger than me, my outfit consists of black pants and a black t-shirt, which that doesn't feel too big on me. I threw the blue shirt and pants into the trashcan under the sink.

I'm not sure whose house I'm in, but I recognize the style of the house, I'd know it anywhere: I was in one of the abnegation houses. As I went down the stairs, I see Tobias eating something out of a can. He's sitting on the floor, and as I reach him he hands me the spoon and the can, and when I have my grip on the can with the eggs he made. he pulls my wrist down towards him so that I fall on his lap. I finish the rest of the eggs, though I'm not too hungry, while I lay my head against his chest, moving with the rise and fall of his Breathing. The house were in is surprisingly quiet, I hear voices outside, people already trying to re-build what they can.

"We should be leaving soon" he says quietly.

I nod my head silently.

...

We walk hand in hand back toward the erudite building.

Most of everyone is already there. And it seems that Evelyn has everything figured out because she tells everyone to find a spot and sit, while looking directly at us. I let Tobias lead me to wherever he wants us to sit, and slump next to him. Not long after, I feel Christina sit next to me, a bandage around her thigh.

"How are you?" I ask. Looking down at her leg

She shrugs, "fine, and alive. That's what counts right?"

I only nod my head slightly.

Evelyn stands in front of everyone and begins her little speech:

"okay, so I believe we've all have had time get our thoughts in order, so I've decided it would be best to just get the whole leaving thing over with. We'll organize a small group that will leave in 1 week time, they're mission will be to go out and find whoever is out there and figure out what's really going on, and then return with information, while the rest of everyone fix back our city, I stand by what I said yesterday; were not going back to the system of the factions.. There will be a new type of government. The details will be revealed later on. For now let's put the groups In order. Raise your hand if you'd like to take part in leaving the city."...

* * *

1 week later...

* * *

Tobias takes my hand, and we stand there as people from amity figure out how to open the gates. I feel the small hard drive with the video In my pocket, i hold on to it. Tobias had went back and gotten it, something about it possibly being useful when/or if we meet anyone.

behind us stand a small group of people, some like Christina, Zeke and Uriah I recognized, but most of the others only look slightly familiar. Caleb isn't with us. They have him guarded with the rest of Jeanine's little minions. He's no longer my family. But I can't think of that now, so instead I think about what could be out there: more war, Corps? Probably. Civilization? Not likely. But we just have to make sure. I'm not exactly sure what were going to do, if we find anyone. but I just know we have to go.

I turn slightly to my right and can see Evelyn from the corner of my eye, standing still, with her right hand poised beside her gun holster, In case something unexpected happens. I really don't know how I feel about her, and I don't trust her, but right now there's not much I can do, for the time being I've shot enough people. I'm kind of surprised that she's coming, but my best guess is that she wants to represent herself as our leader to whoever we find. I think she left a couple of her best factionless to take care of things while were gone. but Her "_very"_ best are here with her though, almost like body guards.

To my left I glance, and see Christina is standing with her arms at her side. She catches my glance and gives me a small nod; I can see a mixture of anxiety and excitement through her intense brown eyes. I look back up to Tobias, and he gives me a small smile. My heart quickens at the sight of him still here with me.

We avert our eyes toward the, now slow-moving gates, and feel the vibration through the ground, as the gates heavily slide open. My palms begin to get sweaty. And that's when the doors open at full length. I let out a small gasp just like the others. We stand there in awe, never seeing so much open space until then.

A couple of people begin to take a step forward, while others stay planted where they stand. A couple actually take a step back, probably overwhelmed. I look at Tobias. He nods with determination set in his eyes, and we step forward,  
Together.

We all walk out. Almost everyone hesitates. some look back, as the gates begin to close behind us all.

But I don't look back.  
No, because even when or if we return, there's no one waiting,  
no one to look back for.

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for reading! **

**Drop me a comment on what you think. Ill defiantly appreciate it!:)**

* * *

**_ "Starving himself of goodness, he doesn't think he can heal" - Mumford and sons (feel the tide) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot woot! Chapter 2! Enjoy(: **

**disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or divergent. Or the characters. Or the song, (which is from _mockingjay by Suzanne Collins_) **

* * *

**Tris POV:**

We walk until we're met with a line of high trees, the edge of a forest. cautiously, We walk into it.

When sunset comes, we pull out our sleeping bags, I snuggle next to Tobias. We eat some "survival food", that amity, and erudite were working on. It's food, that you simply add water, it has all the nutrients you need, in a simple meal. We eat in silence, taking in our odd surroundings.

a small campfire is made by one of ex-erudit who had taken a liking for learning about the outdoors. We all rotate in turns for being the "look out" while the others sleep, Incase any animals get too curious, and wonder dangerously close.

This goes on for another day and half; walk, rest, eat, sleep, well most of us sleep, but as for me... Nightmares of all the faces that have suffered because of me, haunt me. I wake up screaming, but Tobias is always next to me whispering that he's there, and I hold on to him and fall back to a dreamless sleep every time. it's not until the 2nd time i wake up, that i notice it wasnt _my_ scream that woke me up, though im not sure who's it was. were all a lot more broken than i thought.

Evelyn seems to carry around a small circular thing, which I later recognize as a compass. Glad to know that we aren't just going in circles, I begin to start to wonder, maybe this is a bit pointless, but wouldn't that mean this whole war between the factions just weeks ago was pointless? And I wouldn't be able to stand it if that's so. Too much has been lost.

We had heard chirping, and singing from birds throughout our trip, but didn't play too much attention to it, well that is until we reached a wide lake, and then i realize there is silence. Then, as sudden as they had silenced, they we're singing again, this time in union, in harmony. bouncing 4 notes around like it was their duty! I look at my group to see most of everyone has noticed this too.

But it's a girl from the faction-less who mentions it, "that was... Peculiar. Almost like they're mimicking something," she says. I nod my head in agreement.

We stand there not knowing what to do next. Right when we are about to keep moving along, I hear something. I jerk my head left and right, thinking maybe I just imagined it, but I see Tobias is also looking around, though his eyes linger toward the other side of the lake. We don't even need to tell the others, because they've noticed it too, and we all give each other looks. Like "could this be real? Is there seriously someone out HERE?" but we cautiously make our way towards the sound. we try to be silent, but were not really trained to doing that. except some of the amity who walk through their gardens without even disturbing a twig or some of the dauntless who specialized in sneak attacks, but we don't have much of either here.

After we all draw closer, Tobias grips my hand, and then I begin to actually hear the lyrics to a creepy, yet sweet song...and we walk slower,

"are you, are you, coming to the tree,  
wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me,  
strange things did happen here,  
no stranger would it be,  
if we met up at midnight..."

Were now standing about 5 meters away from a woman, she turns her head, the last words of the song still formed on her mouth, but stops.

We stand there in shock realizing she's not alone, there's actually a whole group. A man who was watching her closely, sees us and quickly stands up from the tree he was sitting next to, and stands protectively in front of her. She peaks out from him, and asks "who are you?" as she looks at us each, like she sizing us up. but we just stare at her.

she actually looks younger, than i thought, But maybe a bit older than myself. her tired yet strong-looking eyes, make her look like she's lived a lot more than a girl her age should have, she keeps a straight face, but when she looks over at me, i cant help but feel that her eyes remind me of my own.

Evelyn takes a step forward. But Just as she does, Another man, notices Evelyn, and stands in front of the girl, saying "Don't move!" giving her a glare that ment he wasn't messing around, he almost bounces on his feet, like he's preparing to attack. Evelyn reluctantly steps back, her hands raised as if surrendering, probably just for the sake of peace. But a small glare settles on her face. the rest of our group tenses up. and i think some are reaching for their weapons but Tobias gives them a look and they put their hands back to their sides.

Who is this girl? Apparently she's important because everyone seems the need to protect her. I look back at her, and see that she's also noticed that she's being overly protected, and clearly not happy about it, she clears her throat and gently pushes them apart. They give her a look, but she rolls her eyes, mostly toward the handsome younger looking one,who seems to have the same eye color as her, an almost grey color.

We all look at her. She asks again, "who are you?" this time adding, "what district are you from,"

we look at each other, "district?" I ask confused.

This time her group give each other unsure looks. I hear a guy behind a camera? -well i think that's what it is.. Whisper, "they've probably lost it," to the man next to him. The other man slowly nods his head In agreement. I barely hear him whisper it to the man, but once i realize he's probably talking about our mental state, i have to stop myself from glaring at him.

She looks into our eyes. I see her glance back at them, she probably heard them too, and says quietly "I don't think so..." as she shakes her head.

I give a small sigh, thankful that not everyone here thought we were crazy.

"my name is Katniss" she says louder.

"Four," Tobias says.

I'm not sure why he introduced himself as Four, but I don't question it. And before I can even introduce myself, katniss's eyes light up,

"you guys are from district 4?" she says expectantly.

We just look at one another not sure how to respond.

"no, his nickname is four..." I say, trying to clear things up.

She looks at us, this Fime with curiosity in her eyes, "like the number?"

I turn to Christina, and i see she's thinking the same thing I am because, we explode into a ripple of giggles, remembering how she had said the same thing to Tobias, that first day we met him and he had intimidated her. It now Seems like a lifetime ago though. And it also seems like a lifetime ago, that I've truly laughed. And I think she feels the same way.

we get amused, and confused expressions from everyone. Tobias just winks at Christina, who lets out a whole new round of laughter. The look almost looks foreign on her from not seeing her smile in so long, and I know I might not see it soon, so I just enjoy it.

"I guess I'll take that as a... yes?" katniss says unsure, looking at Christina. Shes Probably rethinking the whole us not being crazy thing.. But I just can't bring myself to care.

Christina controls her self enough to let out a short "yea" for a response.

I wipe a tear that was beginning to form on the corner of my eye from the laughter, grateful for it being a happy tear, For once in a long time.

**Katniss POV:**

What odd people they are... But could it be possible they're not from our districts? Maybe they ran away, and forgot about this place? Not likely though. Well there's also that small chance that they're all just crazy. But I don't think so, they mostly just look tired.

I look at the girl and Four, holding hands. I feel a Jab at my heart, a bit of jealousy, but only because they're together, while Peeta is still far away, out of my reach.

As it grows a bit quiet, I hear the mockingjays begin to fly away, still mimicking the "hanging tree" song, while some still repeating rue's 4 note signal. I turn to Pollux and he nods in understanding, smiling a little as he hears the birds singing the last of the song.

* * *

**Please review(: I'll post the next one soon!**

* * *

**"_'i fear oblivion' he said without a moments pause. 'i fear it like the proverbial blind man who's afraid of the dark._'" - john green. _the fault in our stars._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Sorry, I've been caught up working on homework and all that anyway. Here it is! Chapter 3!**

**(last disclaimer) I don't own hunger games or divergent. I don't own any of the characters, unless I make them up. I don't own any songs or any direct passage I might take from any of the books (which ill try not to do, unless I have to) alright! Here we go! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Katniss POV:**

We stand there for a bit in silence. I finally ask the question that everyone is asking themselves.

"so what are you doing… here?" I say turning toward them, cause I'm kind of done beating around the bush.

The girl that's still holding four's hand opens her mouth than shuts it, choosing her words. She looks up at four, then turns to look at the rest of her small group. She sighs, "well it's a long story…" she says it with pain written in her eyes, the kind you see mostly from people who've either gone through the games, or have lost everything.

I feel myself wanting to tell her I understand, even though I don't understand exactly what happened, however I understand the after effects of whatever it was that she's gone through. But I hold myself back.

Instead I say, "well as long as you're not from the capital, or trying to kill us or innocent people. I think it would be best if we get out of here…" wait, what if they can't be trusted? Should we be taking them to 13 if not, then where? I glance at my group, seeing that they're probably thinking the same thing.

I look at Plutarch asking for permission/or what to do, using my eyes. She stares at them, then nods slowly, probably thinking they might truly just be clueless wanderers,

I turn back to them, "I guess were going to 13" I finish. just as Plutarch turns to push in some buttons into his communicator, probably letting president coin know about our new discovery. i turn back toward them. They give me blank looks, like I'm talking a foreign language.

"where?!" says the women next to Four, who had stepped nearer to us at the beginning . Now actually looking at her, standing next to Four, I now notice how they look just the slightest bit alike, nothing huge, just something looks the same between them, maybe they're family?

"district 13." i repeat. "it's not safe out here. And our story is kind of also long and complicated. If you're telling the truth and you truly have no idea where you are, or who we are, then you should get ready for a long story," I pause, then add, "that is if you want to know."

They look at me, some with curiosity in their eyes.

"that goes for you too," the girl holding Four's hand says.  
I nod.

Could there really be, a somewhere else? Could me and gale have found it, if we had run away? before this all happened? Before my life had been torn to shreds? I look over to gale, and see he's looking at the ground deep in thought, most likely thinking the same thing. guilt seeps into me, thinking how much different things could have been. But wait! Wouldnt that mean, we would have left all those future tributes to keep dying in arenas, because of my selfishness?

Now thinking more clearly, i realize even more the value of our fight, and maybe someday no one will ever enter another arena. Which is the lesser of two evils? To continue letting kids purposefully die every year, and running from it all? Or being here? Fighting it, but at the cost of so many lives? But truly its too late for what if's. so I set my jaw, and look blankly forward, as I take the lead back toward the hovercraft. Almost forgetting about the new comers. But I turn around and see their obediently following, most look uncomfortable.

Once the hovercraft comes into view lowering to pick us up, their eyes go wide, some stop in their tracks. Others just walk a lot slower. I smile to myself at their dumbfounded looks, knowing I might not get the chance to see it again, judging from the dark clothes and the sureness they seem to have in their eyes.

Some look like their craving for adventure, and danger, which I'm not sure how I feel about that. but everyone has a reason for everything I suppose.

I stop, Remembering that I wanted a couple of things from the victors village. I tell them I'll meet them back at the hovercraft, and make my way to the victors village. Into my once upon a time house.

I grab a couple of things and am about to walk out when the door opens just as I was reaching for the door knob. I see that its gale and I relax but he hasn't noticed me and bumps into me, and i drop the things i had.

while he was walking in quickly. His head was down probably still distracted. But now his head bumped against mine, we rub our heads with our hands at the same time looking up to each other,  
"sorry"  
"Sorry"  
We both say. Almost at the same time. Were still standing really close, and I'm not sure how I Feel about that. But before I can decide, he looks at me and leans in ...  
His lips centimeter away. They brush my lips. And he says "you know I don't mean to brag or anything but I told u so" back and raise an eye brow, does he really mean...? well I guess...i was right to think i wasnt only one thinking about what ifs? I expect a small smirk on his face, but it's filled with sorrow and longing for that "what if". . all I say is "I know"

he brings me into an embrace holding me. I fight back tears and he knows I am because he quietly says "I didn't mean it like that though, im sorry. I shouldnt have said anything." and that's when those stupid tears fall. He wipes them. And kisses them dry, softly.

Making his was to my lips. And I don't fight him. I just let him. I even kiss him back. But I realize everyone is still waiting so I break us apart. He looks confused at first then realizes the same thing, so he silently picks up the couple of things I grabbed and we walk out.

They're already on the hovercraft and I can tell they're trying not to stare at me, and gale.

I close my eyes. It only feels like a couple of minutes when someone gently shakes my shoulder. it's a short ride to 13 but I fell asleep. So I get up, as everyone files out.  
I'm curious about those new people, but its been a long day. so instead of following along and going to wherever Plutarch has planned. I drop off my mockingjay suit, and I just go to my compartment and sleep.

Skipping dinner.

* * *

**Hehe! Thanks to everyone who's following or favorited! Love u guys! Hehe. **

**Review! **

* * *

**"_You can spend your whole life working for something just to have it taken away."-A_int no reason by Brent Dennen**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far(: makes me happy! I know it's been a while ... But anyway! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

In the morning, prim shakes me awake. After being in 12 yesterday I just don't feel like actually playing attention to my schedule, so after breakfast I find myself a supply closet, and fall asleep.

when I finally crawl out, Its dinnertime. I get my portion of soup, and I after I finish, I begin to make my way to compartment E, that is, until Boggs sees me and stops me,

"there's a meeting in command. Disregard your current schedule" he says.

"done," I say.

"did you follow it at all today?" he asks me looking almost serious but with a bit of annoyance.

But I just say "possibly," not really in the mood to care how he feels about it.

He rolls his eyes at me, hiding a small smile.

"why do they want me in command" I ask.

"um, I think Cressida wanted to show you something." he says.

I nod.

When I get there people are already crowding into command, I make my way toward the front, and pick a seat. "what's going on, are we watching propos from 12?" I ask Plutarch

"no. I mean he might play that... I'm not sure what footage Beetee plans on using."

Not sure about what he's talking about exactly.. But remembering yesterday, I look around the room, and sure enough I see four, and the blond girl, standing at the back of the room, I look around them, trying to look casual, and I see they're doing the same. Except they're mostly looking at the ground, unsure of themselves and their surroundings.

They're clean and wearing district 13's uniform clothes, and they tug uncomfortably at their clothes, I look at their faces as I recognize a couple of them, like the laughing one, and the similar-looking-to-four woman, I guess the rest are resting or wandering around or something. I doubt they would be given a schedule. Except to tell them when the meals and such are going on.

I really want to talk to them. Just as im thinking this, the small blond girl catches my eye and is about to smile slightly, when I decide to turn back around, a little embarrassed.

Finnick is also sitting next to me, and says something to me, "katniss?" he says again.

I look at him, and he repeats it until I finally answer "yea? What?"

"I was just saying beetee thinks he's found a way to break into the feed nationwide. So our propos will air in the capital too. He's down in special defense now. There's live programming tonight. Snows making an appearance or something."

I nod my head. Looking at the screen just as the capital seal appears, followed by the anthem. President snow greets the nation, with his snake eyes, which I feel dig into me, Like fangs.

Snow's standing behind a podium. As the camera zooms out, I see peeta. He's sitting in a chair. He's tapping his foot at an irregular beat, his forehead is sweating, but it's his angry and unfocused eyes that frighten me the most.

I clench my fists, until they're almost numb. "he's worse" I whisper.

And I forget about everyone around me, looking at peeta, unable to break away my eyes from the screen.

**Tris pov:**

last night we were stripped from our weapons and were given a couple of compartments, some had to share. Which some weren't exactly happy about, but we adjusted.

we were mostly just glad that we weren't staying in some crazy lunatics building, keeping all these people hostage or anything.

The food was bland but for some reason it just kind of tasted like the food back in abnegation... But I think even then the food was a bit better in abnegation, I've never missed the dauntless food more.

Today we were told we could participate in some classes, or go to this meeting or stay in our compartments, whatever we wanted, but just stay out of their way, and not cause trouble. It's not like we were planning on staying or anything, but I was still amazed that there was SO many people out here, and I'm told there's A LOT more. It's hard to take it all in.

What amazed me the most was this katniss girl, she seemed to be what everyone was always talking about, many disliked her, others loved her, some just didn't care.

She was sitting toward the front, and when she stiffened at the sight of a blond boy on the screen, I wasn't sure what to make of her, she seemed okay.

The man who had spent a lot of time with her yesterday, gale I think his name was, was telling us that she was a victor from the games, but when we made it clear we had no idea what he was talking about, he almost seemed... angry not like direct at us, mostly like almost jealous that we had no idea what the hunger games were? If that makes sense. And he walked away. Leaving this other man to explain what the games were, but after the 2nd sentence of when he was talking about the 12 districts having to reap CHILDREN into a GAME, to KILL EACH OTHER. I almost lost it. I seriously laughed flatly. And told him I wasn't in the mood for whatever sick joke he was trying to play, he just looked at us sadly, and simply said,

"i wish it was just a joke," and walked away too.

We just stood there not sure what to make of this, a nation where people watch kids die... For entertainment? But I guess that's how katniss plays into it, she apparently was finished playing their sick games, of manipulating her, but because of it, her "star-crossed lover" is stuck in a city they call the capital.

When I asked who was the leader, they told me president snow, But Alma Coin was the president of district 13. we passed her through the halls, when they gave us a short tour, she spoke to us ,but I immediately disliked her, and distrusted her, but Evelyn got along just fine with her, no surprise there.

I turn back to the screen which is going crazy with clips of katniss and back at the capital.

I look up at Tobias who looks interested, i remember he used to hack into stuff back in dauntless I wonder if he thinks he could help them.

I clutch his hand tighter. As I see things are heating up on-screen. And I hear peeta say something that shocks the room into silence

"... And you in thirteen..." he pauses, a crazed look in his eyes "dead by morning!"

I look around. Waiting for someone to react.

Katniss seems frozen in place like everyone else. And the camera is still rolling, but toward white tiles, and there's big boots, I hear an impact of a blow, just as we hear peetas cry of pain. And his blood splattering the tiles. My mouth is hanging open in disbelief

Tobias is now holding me tight against him, probably thinking of Marcus.

I look over at Christina who is mirroring my horrored look. And I can see she's thinking same thing I am

What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

**Sorry for mistakes and such, I'll do my best to update soon, but I think I won't be able to update until the weekend. I'll try to update more often.**

**Thanks please review! Let me know what u think!**

* * *

**_"if people were rain, i was a drizzle, and she was a hurricane."_ - looking for alaska, by john green.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! lockdown. **

* * *

**yay! finally finished typing up this chapter! so here you guys go! enjoy! **

* * *

**Tris pov:**

I turn my head to look at president coin, she's not freaking out, she's calm. she's tapping her fingers as the man, who i think is named haymitch, tells her to get her people ready. She looks at him and blabs on about something, he answers back to her with sarcastic tone of sincerity.

"Were overdue for a level 5 security drill," says president coin, "let's proceed with the lockdown." she's typing so quickly on her key-board I think it would have even impressed the erudite.

When she lifts her head, sirens begin to scream from the audio system. Everyone begins to move out and onto a wide stairway. I keep expecting people to push others down, or scream, but nothing. People are just efficiently moving down and down the stairs… Tobias is getting fidgety, probably realizing how deep into the ground were going. He grips my hand, and I give it a soft squeeze. The sirens get softer the further down me move; driving us further into the ground. I'm grateful that the sirens aren't as loud down here; they were starting to give me a head-ack.

I start to see Katniss's braid move apart from the crowd. She's following a man who looks to be in his 40's, and a very good-looking man, with sun golden brown skin.

She's about to keep moving into a doorway, when the older man tells her something. She looks down to her arm, and she waves it under a scanner. I look down at mine, so does Tobias, and Christina. We do what she did, noticing everyone else doing it to. I hear someone murmur that it's so everyone is accounted for. I guess that makes sense.

As we make our way in, I'm shocked to see a whole living area; it has a kitchen, bathrooms and a first-aid kit station. There's letters and numbers in different sections, we go to the one that matches our compartment, which mean were going to letter D.

We find the wall with the letter on it. In the wall there are 2 bunks and a thin mat for a 3rd person to sleep on the floor. After a bit of arguing, I finally give in; Christina and I get the bunks and Tobias gets the floor. (Even though I offered and insisted) But he's stubborn. I just sit on mattress, where I pick up a paper with instructions, it says I need to go to the supply station and secure one pack for each member of our compartment, ready our living area, then return the packs. I look around the room, where I see Katniss walking back to her bunk with 3 bags. People are quickly getting in line.

"Tobias, I'm going to get those supply bags before the whole room is in line," I say.

"Alright,"

He glances around and his eyes land on Katniss's, who's now sitting crossed-legged on the floor. her long braid to the side. she looks around the room often, fidgeting with her thumbs.

"I think I'm going to go say hi to Katniss's," he says as he plants a soft kiss on my forehead.

I nod and walk toward the line. Christina sits on her thin mattress; picking at the dirt under her nails. Glancing down at my own nails, I realize mine aren't any better… all well.

**KATNISS POV**

People are flowing into the large room, moving around. I see a tall, muscular man, with a small scare on his chin, with a set of dark blue eyes, almost black, moving towards me. It takes me a second to remember that I know him; it's Four.

He's now standing in front of me, making a small effort to smile, but he doesn't seem like the smiling type.

"Hey" he says.

"Is everything okay?" I ask a bit confused... because people don't really make habit of talking to me, and I usually return the favor. Usually they just want something from me, when they _do_ talk to me.

But then I see his face again, and I begin to wonder what it feels like for them, meeting us, and being here. Being put on lock down on their 2nd day, wow, what a fantastic welcome to Panem this must be!

"Yeah everything's fine" he says.

"You haven't seen my sister or mother around have you? They should be here by now..." I barely finish when my mother gets here.

"Where's prim" I ask, looking behind her.

"Isn't she here?" she replies, she only glances at Four, who is looking at us both intently. "She was supposed to come straight down from the hospital. She left 10 minutes before I did. Where is she? Where could she have gone?"

I close my eyes, and then it hits me. My eyes fly open "the cat! She went back for him!"

My mom barely says "oh no." when I begin to push against the incoming tide of people. Up ahead I can see them preparing to shut the thick, metal doors. I know nothing will make them open them again once their closed. I feel like its miles away. For a second I'm thinking _I'm not going to make it_ and I'm sure I've failed prim when my shoulders are accidentally bumped into by a man, causing us both to lose our balance. As the doors come only inches apart, a big hand jams into the crack between the doors, but not from the outside. My eyes follow up the arm of the hand and see that the hand belongs to Four. He refuses to take his hand out, as the soldiers at the door tell him to. He's trying to explain what's going on.

"Open it! Let me out!" I scream over and over.

After a moment the soldiers reverse the wheels a bit, enough that Four gives me a look and I nod in understanding as he glances back down to his hand, he slips it out, just as I slip mine in. I wedge my shoulder into the opening hollering "PRIM!" up the stairs.  
Behind me, my mother is pleading with the guards, and that's when I hear it, the faint sound of a voice yelling "were coming!" followed by a deeper voice that I know belongs to gale, yelling "hold that door!"

I'm practically bouncing on my heels, yelling at the guards "they're coming! They're coming!" and they open the door about a foot. But I don't dare move. Then I see her, my sister holding buttercup close against her chest, and gale with an armload of stuff. I back away letting prim through, and just as gale slips through, the doors close loudly behind him with a final clunk.

"What were you thinking!?" I say to her, as I press her against me, until I hear an angry hiss from Buttercup, who is being squished between us, and prim pulls away. She's explaining what happened, and after I've calmed down I just say "okay, okay."  
I lift Buttercup by the neck "I should've drowned you when I had the chance" I say with a hiss. I hear a low chuckle close to me. Buttercup meows like a helpless kitten, which makes prim take him from me, folding him back into her arms

"Oh Katniss don't tease him like that!" I glare down at the cat, imagining the cat as soft gloves. I breathe in, "Okay, sorry. Well, were under the big E on the wall," prim hurries off, and I turn and see Gale, "if Peeta's right, then these didn't stand a chance." He says, as he hands me my game bag and my mothers' medical supplies.

"Thanks… for everything." I say, "But what were you doing in our rooms?"

"Just double checking" he says, "were in forty-seven if you need me."

I nod my head. I look around, I see most of everyone has gone back to their spaces, until my eyes land on Four, who is about 3 ft away from me, he looks down at my full hands "Here let me help you with that, my bunk is practically next to yours anyway," he says. He takes the box of medical supplies from me before I can argue that I'm perfectly capable of carrying them myself.

I try to act extra calm as we make our way back to our new "home" with at least ¾ of the people's eyes on us, well mostly on me but honestly I don't care. They also look at him probably because barley anyone has seen him, and much less with me. He doesn't look embarrassed or uncomfortable. I guess we both stopped caring what people think about us. While we make our way back, a man who I think was the one, who I bumped into, catches my eye and rubs his elbow. I almost hiss at him too. Four notices and bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. When we get to my bunk I see prim has buttercup in the lower bunk wrapped in blankets, with his fury head poking out. Four carefully hands the box over to my mother, who puts it in the small storage bin.

I'm about to crouch my back against the wall to see what gale rescued in my hunting bag, when I see that Four hasn't left yet. He's crouched next to prim, patting buttercup on his head, and I'm surprised when the stupid cat doesn't try to claw or bite him, he smiles and looks over to me. He's about to get up when, but I hesitantly place my hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Thank you" I say. looking him in the eyes then glancing back over to prim, hoping he understands what I mean.

He nods his head, "you're welcome," he says. He pauses, and looks me in the eye, "you looked like the world was going to collapse, and well maybe it would for you." He says, with a sincere, small smile on his lips. "You hold on tight to her okay?" he says. I understand at that moment, as he glances back to the blond girl, who I assume is his girlfriend, why he helped me... he understands.

"I will," I say back to him.

I drop my hand from his arm, and with a final nod of his head, he turns around and walks the couple meters to his bunk.

Then it truly sinks in; if he hadn't stuck his hand into the door, I wouldn't have been there on time. Prim and gale would have been locked out, and there's no telling what could have happened, so now…I owe him.

* * *

**alrighty! so thanks for reading! im already working on the next chapter, so hopefully that'll be up soon.. **

**review!:D**

* * *

_**"the marks humans leave, are too often scars"- the fault in our stars. by john green. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey I'm back! thanks to everyone for reading! anyway heres chapter 6! **

**Chapter 6- when the first bomb hits- **

**Tris POV:**

The siren turns off all at once, and Coin makes an announcement that I don't really play attention to. But as soon as she finishes, a bomb hits. My body stiffens and I swear; I feel it everywhere in my body. I look around, nothing broken and I sigh; relaxing my muscles a fraction of a bit. Then the lights go out, and I'm reminded of the dark hallways at dauntless. I see both Tobias and Christina also look unaffected by the lights.

a hum of a generator plays and a very dim glow of light turns on, It's mostly silent except I hear faint voices of people talking. However I hear a voice of a girl near to us, I make out a few words "it's all right baby, it's all right. We'll be okay down here,"

I'm smiling slightly, when I realize it's the blond girl that Katniss was with earlier, her sister, Prim. Was she talking to Katniss...? I'm slightly amused by the idea but I hear a small meow, and I remember the cat, the one she went back to get. Tobias told me about it. Honestly, I thought she was crazy; she risked her life for a cat! But maybe she wasn't thinking about it that way. I shake my head. But I'm glad she was able to make it. Tobias didn't really give me the details, but I think he helped out.

I turn and face Christina, whose legs are swinging in the air, (quiet close to my face if you ask me) as she sits on the bunk on top of mine. She's staring at her hair. I look at her incredulously as I realize what she's doing. She looks down at me,

"What!?" she asks defensively, looking down at my face.

"Your hair," I say, stifling a laugh.

"Oh, whatever, I was just trying the look. Don't make such a big deal about it!" she says.

But she's already unraveling the braid she was working on that resembled Katniss's. Tobias turns around from his sitting position on his mattress on the floor and smiles. She sticks out her tongue at us both, and we gratefully return the gesture. A couple of people who can see us through the dim light look at us amused. I quickly look down at my hands slightly embarrassed.

**Katniss POV:**

"So what do you think they'll do to him?" I ask quietly to prim.

She pauses, "whatever it takes to break you."

...

_What will break me?_  
It's the question that' eats at me, over the next 3 days. As were locked between thick walls of safety. There's about 4 more bunker missiles that fall, over this period. I guess what they really want is to keep me off the screens, not destroy the district completely, though i bet they are doing a lot of damage. Sometimes were given time to socialize, turns out that buttercup is now sort of a celebrity, both adults and kids are extremely entertained by the game "crazy cat" that I made up many years ago. I just wiggle a flashlight beam on the floor and buttercup tries to get it. On the afternoon of one of the nights, while I was waving the light as usual, playing this game, A girl about 16 or 17 with dark hair and skin moves toward me (I think her name is christen, or Christina, I just remember her as the girl who couldn't stop laughing, when we were in the woods that first day we met) She's now standing by me, looking down at my sitting form.

"Hey," she says, smiling. She looks enthusiastic, but something flickers in her eyes, like exhaustion. I again wonder what exactly happened before they met us. I shake away my thoughts as I respond,

"Um hi" I say.

She slowly sits next to me, I glance at her from the corner of my eye as I absent-minded move my wrist that's holding the flashlight side to side, so that buttercup is still jumping around. She's biting the side of her lip, and she's staring intently at buttercup with a small glint in her eyes as she glances back down to my hand, that's holding the flashlight. I smile, understanding what she wants.

"Could you keep up with this cat game? My wrists is starting to hurt, but I think people still want to watch" I say casually, and i rub my wrists to add to the illusion that they hurt, her eyes light up immensely,

"YES!" she says almost taking the flashlight out of my hand.

She turns her eyes back down at my hands and then she realizes her amount of eagerness because she coughs awkwardly, and adds, "umm I mean, sure…" I squeeze my lips together in my mouth to keep from laughing at her reaction. But she's already turned her attention back to buttercup, moving the light this way and that, once in a while chuckling at buttercups' frustration. As I'm watching buttercup, my eyes grow big, and I fold my hands together, placing them between my thighs. I sit there on the floor breathing, keeping myself together because this crazy cat game all of a sudden has become a metaphor to my situation.

I am buttercup. The light is Peeta, the thing I want so badly to secure. As long as buttercup feels he's got a chance he doesn't stop fighting, and that's how I've been since I've left the arena, with Peeta still alive. But once I turn off the light, buttercup is momentarily confused and upset, but then he just moves on. That's me, that's what would happen if Peeta died. But if that light is hopelessly out of reach, buttercup is useless, pacing below, wailing until the light is turned off.

That's the game I'm playing with snow, and it looks like he's got the upper hand… for now.

* * *

**so yea... ill try to get the next one up soon! graci! sorry for this being short, i didnt get a chance to type up the rest, but i felt bad for not posting, so i just decided to post the first part. :) **

* * *

**_"I struggle to find any truth in your lies"_ - awake my soul by mumford and sons. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7**!**Can't sleep. ** WTWC (when two worlds collide)

**_{"its like forgetting the words to your favorite song.."_ eet by regina speckter}**

**Katniss POV:**

After crazy cat, Christina hands me back the flashlight, carefully. she looks at me with her eye brows lowered as she narrowed her eyes, with a knowing smile,

"Your wrists don't hurt do they?" She says to me.

I just give her a small, mischievous smile, not saying anything, because she already knew the answer. She breaks out into a larger smile that I return.

"Thanks" she says and turns around to go back toward her bed.

The lights come and go, sometimes lighting bright and other times we have to squint because we can barely see each other.

But once everyone goes to bed it doesn't really matter. I turn again rustling the mattress as I shift, unable to sleep. My mom had token the top bunk, while Prim took the bottom, leaving me on the floor with the mattress, except I'm still wide awake. I breath in and out, relaxing my muscles, wrapping my arms over my body, if I don't I might fall apart, like trying to lift a puzzle by its edges. Even the most restless sleepers quiet down, finally falling into sleep. I want to go and find Finnick, but maybe he's asleep, I should just go… but after a tug of war of what to do, I finally decide against it.

**Tris POV: **

I close my eyes counting to 30, and then counting back down, but I end up even more frustrated, I can't sleep. It's not that the bunk isn't comfortable... Not that it _is _either, but I just can't stop thinking. I don't want to face sleep either, not when I see every person I've witness die, die over and over again when I dream. Its worse when I feel that they're blood somehow is on my hands, sneaking between the cracks of my nails. I'm going to go insane.

I let out a small sigh. Breathing in deeply I open my eyes again, I strain my eyes toward the other side of the room where a man sits under one of the safety lights that are set outside of each bunk. He sits absolutely still, it's not until another moment that I realize he's staring at his moving hands that seem to be wrapping and unwrapping something, but that's the only movement that comes from him. If I wasn't looking right at him, I probably wouldn't even notice him, like how the abnegation would be there, but you wouldn't really acknowledge them.

He looked a bit familiar. I watch him, waiting for him to get up and lay back into his bunk, after a long 10 minutes it seemed evident that he isn't going anywhere.

I hear Tobias's soft snoring and Christina's even breaths as I get up. He seems to be the only one still awake. That I can see. I extract myself from the bunk and tip toe quietly through the room. A little too soon I find myself about a meter away from him, I stop. What am I even doing? I can't just go up to a random person in the middle of the night and decide to talk to them! I wasn't even really thinking, I turn on my heal shaking my head slightly at my idiocy, but a hand soon gently is placed on my shoulder. I stiffen, but relax when the hand doesn't grab me or make any threatening movement, it just slowly turns me around. I already know who it is, but it still shocks me a bit when the guy who was sitting, is now in front of me, facing me with beautiful sea green eyes, with long lashes and perfectly formed lips. But his face remains expressionless. He then slides his hand down my arm, not in a provocative way, just in a friendly way. He grabs my wrist, pulling me down gently next to him under the safety light. He let go of my wrist and sat with his legs crisscrossed, taking out a piece of string just long enough for him to make knots, tying them and untying, he didn't even look back up to me, and I didn't know what to say. So no one said anything. We just sat there in silence. I felt that maybe I should just go back to my bunk, but I knew I would just get more restless, so we sat there in continued silence. But it wasn't awkward silence; the even breaths of the people around us, in a way calmed me down. I looked back up at this guy next to me, and before I could glance away he spoke up,

"I know I'm good looking, but at least try to hide your obvious staring" he said not looking up at me, just continuing the knots like he hadn't just said anything. I felt a small blush reach my cheeks, and he chuckled lightly.

"I wasn't staring at you." I lied.

He stopped moving his hands immediately, and looked over at me with a exaggerated shocked expression.

"So… the whole time you were staring at me from your bunk, you were just... staring at the safety lamp?" he said, gesturing toward the lamp above us. He smirked, and I let out a soft laugh,

"Obviously!" I said.

He just let out another chuckle.

"You couldn't possibly have seen me," I mumbled.

He raised his eyebrows, "is this a confession?" he asked.

"No, just an observation." I replied.

"Well, I didn't need to see you, I could feel someone staring at me, and when you came over, I just put two and two together" he said.

"But still-"

He lifted his hand stopping me, "when you've lived through what I have, you learn to always be aware of those kinds of things." He said.

I nod my head slowly, wondering what exactly he's been through. And I suddenly want to know his name.

"Umm, -"

"Finnick. My names Finnick" he said already knowing my question.

"Right. So Finnick why –"

"Why am I tying and untying knots?" he finished.

I nod my head, "yea. And stop doing that! I feel like you're in my head." I say narrowing my eyes.

He chuckled, "sorry it's just you're a bit predictable." I scrunched up my nose; lately I've been anything BUT predictable in my opinion.

He let out a small sigh.

"It keeps my mind off things." He says gesturing toward the string that's sitting on his lap.

I want to ask what things, but I think better of it. If he wanted me to know, he'd probably tell me.

"What's your name" he asks suddenly.

"Tris" I said.

"We'll miss Tris, you don't look like you're from district 13, or 12, and your defiantly not from the capital." He said looking me over.

"Yea, well, that's because I'm not." I pause, is it safe to tell him that I'm not even from Panem? He raises his eyebrows urging me to continue, I shrug, "I'm not from any of the districts. I got here after 2 days of walking through the woods. I'm from a different… community. A _very _different place." I said quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up.

I look down at my hands. He didn't say anything immediately, so I looked at him, he has his eyebrows furrowed in concentration staring at me like he's examining me. He catches my glance and immediately calms his face

"I'm sorry, I think my mental state is acting up, I thought you just said you're not from here at all, and that you came here after 2 days worth of travel" he says with a laugh, like I just said a joke.

"I did." I said slowly.

He just stared at me, and suddenly his hands were grasping my shoulders. I was about to react, but I stopped when I saw the desperate look in his eyes.

"Tell me right now. Do you have any mental issues?" he asked very seriously that I wasn't sure whether he was joking or not. I was crossed between saying no, and laughing.

I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, and just shook my head, "no, not that I'm aware of."

"I wouldn't judge" he said as he continued, "so, there's a somewhere else? Why are you here then? Where is it? How far is it? Are there a lot of people? Did they die? Is it better than here?" he paused to answer his own question "of course it's better than here, anywhere is better than here" he mumbled sadly, he had started talking really fast though, and it was hard to separate the questions. His grasp on my shoulders was tightening, and I let out a squeak when it started to hurt. He looked back at me his eye clearing up from the distant look they had, and let go of me immediately, apologizing.

"It's okay," I said simply. "And as much as I would love to tell you the answers to your questions…they don't have simple answers. And I'm kind of tired now." I said hesitantly,

But in reality I just didn't want to talk about it, he seemed to catch on to it though. I started to think about how screwed up this place was, and how screwed up my place was, and it's safe to say, were all just screwed. My eyes started to build up tears, thinking about my parents and of my ex-brother, and my dead friends. Not really thinking about the guy next to me, who might be looking at me, or might be playing knots into his string. I felt a pressure surround my hand and turned my head a bit, facing Finnick. I looked down trying to blink away the traitor tears. But he just lifted my chin,

"Look at me." And I did. He didn't even let a tear reach halfway done my cheek.

"Don't EVER give in to it." He said.

I'm about to ask what he means but he raises his other hand in a sign to silence. He continued "it takes10 times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall part" he said.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I said nothing. And he said nothing. He glanced back toward my bunk, and I did too, _I should go back to my bunk _I thought. And I unraveled my hand from his, and took a deep breath. he gave me a small encouraging smile, and I was about to wish him a good night but that seemed a bit ridiculous, so I didn't. I just thanked him, and walked back toward my bunk, my tears long dried, and as I snuggled into my blanket in my bunk I realized 2 things:

1) Finnick can only know about how hard it is to put yourself back together from experience, and my heart clenched in pity.

2) I hadn't heard Tobias's soft snoring sense I got back.

* * *

**so thats chapter 7, drop me a comment on what you think so far(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**"_lend me your eyes i can change what you see"-_feel the tide-by mumford and sons.**

* * *

**Tris POV:**

I looked down at his mattress to where there is just a clump of blankets. Where was he, Bathroom maybe? I waited, and waited, and just when I couldn't take it anymore, about to get up and look for him, he appears, silently. if he wasn't blocking the emergency light, I wouldn't have even noticed him. He looks around, and I closed my eyes, evening my breaths. When I sneak a glance through my eye lids, his face is right in front of mine.

"Oh!" I say startled.

Moving my head back so I could see him better, he has his eyebrows raised; Like asking me a silent question. I don't say anything.

"Where were you?" I finaly ask quietly.

He slightly narrows his eyes, and he looks away. When he looks back at me, the look is gone. And he just plants a kiss on my temple. He lies back down on his mattress, his back facing me. I look across the room, but Finnick is gone, probably went to bed.

The next afternoon, coin announces that we can finally leave. And apparently were also getting new compartments, because damages were done to many of them. So after cleaning our spaces, and filing towards the door, towards the front I see Katniss get pulled aside by a man, who then signals gale and Finnick to also come along. And they move toward a door, and up stairs. I turn to my right and I see prim clutching buttercup tightly against her, looking around.

"Where's Katniss" she asks looking up at me.

I point towards the door Katniss had just gone through, and she sighs and looks ahead toward the crowd in front of us. We're given our new compartment names and numbers. I realize as I look around that I haven't seen Uriah or Zeke, or Evelyn lately. Every once in awhile I'd see them, but I kind of missed seeing more of them. But as for Evelyn I'm complaining of seeing less of her.

Tobias stands next to me, and I see Christina close behind me.

And after having our arms scanned were told that we will be in compartment number 2216. I don't hear what they tell prim, but when she doesn't turn at any of the other halls, I realize that maybe she's close to our compartment, but I see a sign up ahead say the hospital is at the next turn, and I realize she's going there,

I tap her shoulder.

"Could I talk to you?" I ask.

She stops and turns around she nodding her head. "Alone..." I add

She looks around at all the people and she then understands.

"Yea we could talk in my compartment in a second, I'm just going to drop off buttercup then check on the patients at the hospital, what your compartment number? I could come by when I'm ready." She offers.

"Yea sure, mine 2216" I say

"Oh perfect. Mines 2212" she says with a small, kind smile.

"Alright" I say.

And she turns around to talk to someone else. Tobias looks down at me, with a confused expression, and then raises his eyebrow.

"It's nothing," I say quietly, waving it off. I can feel Tobias's and Christina's stare on my back as I continue towards our new compartment. After a moment I hear their steps behind me.

…

I finish the last stroke of brushing through my hair, when there's a knock at the door, Tobias instinctively stands up, and Christina's head pokes out from the bathroom door. I just walk over to the door. Opening it up to prim, who's standing there, twiddling her small thumbs nervously.

"Ready?" she asks me

I nod my head yes and turn my head over my shoulder.

"Guys I'll be back in a while, I'll be in room…."

"2212" prim finishes for me.

I don't hear a reply because I close the door behind me and follow prim 4 doors down to her room, opening the door to an empty room, I hear a faint "meow" and hiss from a bed and see an upset looking buttercup licking his paw. I sit in a chair next to a cabinet.

"Katniss is out, as you know. And my mom is still at the hospital" she explains

"Okay" I say.

And she takes a seat in the couch across from my chair after scooping buttercup into her arms stroking him slowly. We sit there in silence until she clears her throat

"So you wanted to ask me something?" She says, trying to prompt me.

"It's kind of a personal question" I say.

She chuckles softly. "I think I figured that much on my own." She says with a smile.

"Yea, well I know we don't know each other very well, but I think we might share something in common." I say sheepishly.

She gives me a curious look.

"Is that so?" she says.

"Umm, I wanted to know how it happened. The reaping I mean. I mean, I know what happened. But I mean with you. How did you deal with that?" I ask quickly.

After a moment of silence, I look up, prim's smile looks like it was smacked off her face, and she had a distant look. I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. That was rude of me." I ramble on, as I get up to move toward the door, but her hand wraps around my wrist.

"No! Wait! Stay! Sit!" she says, reassuringly. She pulls me toward the couch, sitting me next to her.

"It's okay, really" she says. Looking me in the eye.

"Are you sure? Its okay you don't have to tell me..." I say.

She looks down at her hands in concentration.

"It sucked, I mean it sucks." She finally says. "It's worse than being scared or even terrified, at that moment, I- well, you need to know, I wouldn't have stood a chance. Maybe for a bit, but I would have been killed eventually. When Katniss volunteered… Well she was all I had-"she stopped to take another breath "My mom, she wasn't always there for us, when we needed her. Katniss kind of stepped up and took her place," she said quietly. I put my hand over hers.

"But when we were saying goodbye, she promised me she'd win, that she'd come back. She's never broken a promise to me." She finishes quietly. After a moment she looks up at me searching my face,

"What happened to you?" she asks in a whisper, I open my mouth to answer, but nothing comes out.

"My mom," I start, and Prim quickly holds my hands in her hands, squeezing them gently, waiting for me to continue.

"She – we, I-" I try to say it but it just comes out as a stutter. I stop and breath. collecting and organizing my thoughts.

"She found me and we escaped a building, where I would have been drowned, killed. But after we got out, we were running. People were still after us. She gave me my best chance. She stalled them, by distracting them to let me get away; she shot a gun, attracting their attention. She was killed in seconds, but it allowed me to get away. They killed her. All for me." I choke out a sob. Guilty, I'm guilty, it's my fault. "She saved my life twice in the same night." I say.

Prim wraps her arms around me, and I let myself cry onto this sweet girl, who Is basically a stranger and yet I think she understands.

I know that I had told myself to move on, I had told myself I wouldn't fall apart, that I'd keep going. But here I am.

After my sobs quiet down, I hear hers, and I shift so that my arms are wrapped around her. We both have/had people who would/did lay down their lives for us.

After a while we pull away from each other, and we chuckle at each other, melting the awkwardness away. I look at the clock and realize we've been there all afternoon.

I looked around.

"Could I use your bathroom?" I ask.

She points toward a door in the corner, nodding her head. I walk in, and shut the door, splashing water into my face, and towel drying it. Looking back up at my face in the mirror, after a bit of adjusting my hair and my face, I walked back into the room, founding it empty. I heard a "thank you" and a door shutting. Prim walks back into the room, looking worried.

"Katniss was sedated, and is in the hospital, apparently she had some type break down" she says.

"Oh!" I say, and together we walk back out the door, I grab her hand and let her lead me to the hospital. We're easily let in, an older woman who looks like prim stop to talk to us,

"Oh honey she's fine," she reassured prim.

Prim just nods her head, and her mom points toward the room Katniss is being kept in. prim opens the door and let go of my hand. She rushes to Katniss's side; Katniss's face is relaxed, but looks red, from crying. I almost don't notice the thin form in the chair next to her bed; he nods his head toward me in a greeting

"Haymtich" he says.

I nod back, "Tris"

Then he turns his head toward Katniss his eyes looking red and puffy.

"They're deciding what to do, they're considering getting Peeta back" he informs prim.

She stares back at him.

"Oh" is all she says before clutching Katniss's hand again.

"And Annie, for Finnick." He adds, glancing behind me. I turn around to see Finnick also sedated on a bed.

"What happened to him?" I ask.

"They both had a brake down," he says scowling.

"Who's Annie?" I ask Haymtich.

He shakes his head sadly.

"She's the love of his life. They have her prisoner in the capital as well. She's a victor too. But in the middle of her games, she lost her mind. But she finds it, when she's with Finnick." He says sadly.

I look back down at his form. At this beautiful man, who's beautiful on the inside as well. I grab his hand and give it a small squeeze. Prim rises and she waves goodbye to Haymtich. I follow her out; she walks me to the hospital entrance,

"I'm going to just stay here and help. Do you remember how to get back?" She asks.

I nod my head yes, "yea, okay then, I'll see you around" I say.

As I'm turning around, her arms wrap around me in a hug, I smile and hug her back.

"Thanks" I whisper.

She nods her head against my chest, and says "I'll see you around then" and releases me.

I turn around again, smiling.

* * *

**questions, comments?**

**drop a comment on what you think!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I had some trouble with this chapter, sense its mostly in Katniss's view. Anddddd….. I'm a terrible procrastinator, I'm so lazy-.-  
So I apologize.  
Anyway, thanks to everyone who commented/followed/favorite. I love you guys ^.^ You make me very happy(:**

**-SORRY for mistakes and such, I'm kind of tired but ill edit it later.**

**Katniss's POV. **

"Do you want me to have them sedate you until it's over?" asks Haymitch.

I look up at him. When he told me that they sent a rescue team for Peeta, I sat there knowing gale and Peeta could never come back if things went terribly wrong.

"No" I respond. "I want to go to the capital. I want to be part of the rescue mission."  
Haymitch opens his mouth to speak, already shaking his head, "they're gone,"

"How long ago did they leave? I could-"

"no." he says cutting me off, which I was a bit grateful for because, really what could I do?

"You're too vulnerable and valuable. Some have even suggested moving you to another district to divert the capitals attention while they're doing the rescue. But ... no one really thought you could handle it."

"Please Haymitch!" I beg. "I have to do something! How can you expect me to just wait to hear if they died?"

"All right, let me talk to Plutarch. You stay put."

As soon as I heard his retreating footsteps, I fumble out of the bed, pulling the curtains apart exposing a knocked out Finnick, who has his hand entwined into the pillow. I know it's a selfish thing to do, but I wake him up, unable to face this by myself

I explain the situation and watch as his face relaxes, defiantly not the reaction I was expecting.

"Don't you see, Katniss? This will decide things. One way or another, by the end of the day, they'll be either dead or with us. It's... its more than we could hope for!"

As I sit next to him, listening, I feel my mind calming. This torment will soon come to an end. This thought is soon followed by a high pitch squeal from the curtains being pulled back, revealing Haymitch.

"If we can get footage in the next few hours, Beetee can air it; leading up to the rescue and maybe keep the capital's attention elsewhere."

"Yes, a distraction," Says Finnick, "a decoy of sorts."

"What we really need is something so riveting that even president snow won't be able to tear himself away. Got anything like that?" Haymitch asks.

I knock myself into focus. After breakfast and a prep, I begin to plan what I should say. As the camera group assembles they're gear, I wait patiently for the camera to face me and for the light to turn red, signifying that they're recording. Slowly, I began to speak into the camera, holding truth in my hands, detaching of it and into the microphone, which was lingering just above my head, out of view of the camera.

"I was eleven and almost dead when Peeta and I met, he saved my life. I know at any moment snow could kill him, but because of what he's put Peeta through, I know I will do anything and everything to destroy the capital. I was once told that the capital is fragile, that it was held in a delicate balance. I finally understand that, so thanks to you snow, I can declare my freedom. We all can. And I'm doing mine, today."

Plutarch glances behind his shoulder and waves Finnick over with Haymtich, the three huddle, having an intense conversation. At the end, Finnick only nods his pale face. But before he replaces me in my seat, Haymitch mutters to him "you don't have to do this."

But Finnick just balls up his half-done knot, into his fist and says, "Im ready." Quietly I hear him say to himself "this is for Annie," like a personal reminder of a promise.

He straightens up and his eyes only flicker to meet mine for a moment before his gaze locks onto the camera, and the camera only.

"President Snow used to... sell me... My body that is," he takes a breath and continues, "I wasn't the only one. If a victor is considered desirable, the president gives them as a reward or allows people to buy them. But if you refuse, he kills someone you love. So you do it."

No one moves. We all stare at Finnick. But he just continues,

"I wasn't the only one, but I was the most popular. Sure, some tried to make themselves feel better by offering me money, or jewelry, but I found a more desirable payment..."

secrets, I think the word, remembering the first time we had met.

"...secrets" he says voicing my exact thought. He then begins revealing a string of them, but it's all about people I wouldn't know and apparently don't want to meet, the list included people that were backstabbers, blackmailers, and even some who committed incest. But we were all waiting for the same thing: the secrets about Snow.

"... and now, on to our good president, Coriolanus snow. such a young man when he rose to power, but how, you might ask? One word: poison."

Finnick then began telling stories and cases of mysterious deaths and how if snow was asked to drink a cup he had poisoned, he used a antidote. But the antidote doesn't always work.

"... ever wonder why he wears roses? Too cover the scent of blood from his mouth sores that never healed." On and on he went revealing the secrets and rumors he'd been told until he was finished. Even after the followed silence, no one moved, jaws open and on the floor. Finally it was Finnick who had to be the one to say "cut."

With our job finally done we had nothing else to do. So when 15:00 finally rolled around we were already standing tense and silent at the back of a room-full of screens and computers. We watched Beetee and his team try to dominate the airwaves, I feel an elbow poking gently toward my ribs, catching my attention, Finnick locks his eyes with mine then discretely nods his head toward a tall man. The man leaning on the wall a couple meters away from us is observing beetee's hacking. He turns his head a fraction towards me; I catch the faint scar on his face, instantly recognizing him as Four. This time though he stands with another man who looks about Four's age, he looks familiar, but I don't remember his name.

I scan the room looking for the blonde who seems to never leave his side, but quickly realize she's not there. The man tilts his head toward Four and murmurs something that I don't hear, but four quickly shakes his head at him. His friend smiles teasingly and shoves him playfully, four is still shaking his head, but smiling. I can't help but notice how it softens his hard features making him look less intimidating and more... friendly like how he smiled at prim when he helped me keep the doors open long enough for her to get through.

Even in this crowded room, the man and him stand out, though they wear the same district 13 clothes, but they don't look like they belong. Maybe it's the way they carry themselves, it's strangely familiar.

I watch them for another moment. His face suddenly drops its smile, and his eyes scan the room until his dark eyes lock onto mine, at first they seem almost black, but with a closer look I see that they're really a dark blue. He relaxes his shoulders when he finally recognizes me. As his eyes turn toward the figure next to me, his face contortes into a small scowl. But instantly fades as he quickly turns his head toward the screens, I slowly turned my head towards the screens as well, and glanced from the corner of my eye when Four walked out of the room i almost missed it, but saw the edge of his shirt follow him out the exit that had been right next to him. My eyebrows come together, what was that about? Finnick raises his eyebrow at me, but I just shrug, just at puzzled as he is. I decide to brush it off, figuring ill worry about it later.

Beetee is able to take control for most of the attack, but it might be because the capital is a little too fascinated on what Finnick was saying. After about an hour Beetee finally throws his hands in the air, "let it go" he says, "if they're not out of there by now, they're all dead."

He turns in his chair spinning it so that he's facing toward Finnick and I. "it was a good plan though. Did Plutarch show it to you?"

we respond with blank looks.

He leads us to another room to show is the plan. It's a series of distractions and system failures. Beetee tells us that it's a good thing if we find the plan confusing, because then the enemy will too.

Afterwards we try to stay in command, but after getting kicked out, we end up in the hummingbird room. Finnick carries his piece of string, fiddling with it in his hands. After he sees me watching him, he abruptly stands up and walks out without a word. He doesn't even look back, I was about to get up from my sitting position to follow, but I faintly heard a firm "wait here," so I sat back down, twiddling my thumbs for what seemed like an hour, but according to the clock in the corner, was only 15 minutes. Finnaly, a smiling Finnick walks in and he quietly takes my wrist gesturing for me to open my palm, he drops a piece of string into it, one that's identical to his. I look up to see him grinning.

He shifts and sits next to me, showing me different knots, some of which I recognize. After practicing them, I'm able to ravel and unravel the rope quickly,

"The trick is to keep yourself distracted," he had said during a complicated knot. So it became almost like clockwork knot after knot, don't think about gale, don't think about Peeta, and more knots. I subconsciously begin to quietly hum the hanging tree song. After I realize what I'm doing I stop. I glance at Finnick next to me, who is looking closely at a knot, I break the small silence with a question that has been gnawing at the back of my mind

"Did you love Annie right away, Finnick?"

"No."

He continues making the knots but after about the 15th knot he opens his mouth to speak again,

"She crept up on me." He said "I fell in love like you fall asleep, slowly, then all at once."

His fingers pause around the half unraveled rope, his eyes hold a distance look, and his lips twitch into a smile. I ball up my string; clutching it. As if squeezing it would somehow tell me if there's anyone, but the only thing creeping up on me that I can find, is snow.

It might be the middle of the night, or the very early morning when Haymitch finally opens the door.

"They're back, were wanted in the hospital."

My mouth gapes open and just when I think I've found my words, Haymitch cuts off the beginning of my million questions,

"That's all I know." He says.  
_

**A/n for those of you who have read john green's book the fault in our stars, I hope you guys caught one of my favorite quotes from the book (said by Finnick in this chapter.) "I fell in love like you fall asleep, slowly then all at once." So credit to John green for the quote:)**

**Hope you guys liked this, I'll be posting the next one pretty soon, I'm pretty excited for the next one X)**

**Have a lovely night/day!**

**~love always, your girl breezy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10) **

**{"there's so many wars we fought,  
there's so many things were not,  
but with what we have,  
I promise you that,  
we're marching on."}  
~Marching On. By One Republic.  
~~~**

**katniss POV**

The hospital is in chaos. Doctors shouting orders, nurses shuffling patient to patient. People being wheeled to their beds.

A gurney brushes my shoulder. I turn my head to see a shave-headed, young woman, her skin is sprinkled in bruises, her scabs are long, and oozing. She is Johanna mason.  
She has paid the price for knowing rebel secrets. I turn away.

I catch a glimpse of gale, he's stripped to the waist. I'm pushing my way to him, when a nurse, who's much bigger, pushes me back and shuts me out.

Somewhere behind me someone is shrieking, the shrieks inch closer and become slightly more audibly understandable  
"Finnick! Finnick!"  
A young, lovely woman, who carries bright sea green eyes and dark, slightly matted hair, comes running in just a sheet.  
Finnick and her are both stumbling and pushing their way past people to get to each other.

They ended up backed against a wall, holding onto each other tightly, as if, if one or the other loosens their grip even a fraction of a bit, the other will disappear.

I look at them longingly, not for either finnick or Annie, but for their certainty.  
I don't know if I've ever felt that way about anyone.

Someone taps my shoulder, I turn to see prim smiling up at me,  
"Boggs has been looking for you two," she tells me and Haymitch.

She points toward Boggs. He waves us over. Haymitch and prim both motion me to go first, I smile and step forward. He's alive. Peeta is alive, and he's here.  
I increase the size of my steps as I get closer to Boggs.  
He motions for us to follow him.

I feel a soft yet firm pressure on my shoulder, I go stiff until I realize I recognize the touch, I turn my head over my shoulder to see a grinning Haymitch. Behind him I see prim, four, Christina. They all give me small grins. I'm so nervous that I can't make myself smile back. So instead, I rotate my head back towards Boggs and follow him up to a room.

**TRIS POV**

It's not until I resort to going on the tips of my toes that I see Peeta; he's sitting on a bed, looking confused and a bit terrified. He looks at Katniss. He looks to almost be in a daze. Then instantly, he rises from the bed, he's pushing past the doctors, his feet stumble slightly as he runs to meet her. She's quickly moving toward him too. Her arms have already been extended to meet his embrace; his hands are reaching for her, but toward her face. I knit my eyebrows, and the smile that adored my face is replaced by a small scowl

I stretch my neck more to the right to see over Haymitch's shoulder, her lips are slightly parted, but no words or names escape her mouth because Peeta's fingers are wrapped around her neck.

Tobias had eventually drifted toward Haymitch while Katniss and Peeta had been running towards each other; I internally winced when I saw Tobias form his hands into deadly fists. It was obvious what was coming next. He moved swiftly and strategically almost gracefully as his fist connected with Peeta, pushing him away from Katniss, followed by Boggs' tackle.

The rest of us were left as statues.

**KATNISS POV **

It will all be fine, they tell me. The Mockingjay will be, "just fine," and with a voice.

I'm not supposed to talk, which means I can't even thank the person who helped me… again. He had visited me with Boggs

"Getting the wind knocked out of you is the only way to remind your lungs how much they like the taste of air," Four had said to me. Boggs had only shrugged saying it was true. The doctors tell me that it was good that Four moved Peeta when he did, before any permanent damage had been done.

Prim is reaching to grab another blanket on the counter across from me. She gently spreads it over me and returns to her seat next to my bed. She reaches for my clenched hand just as two doctors come in and remove the collar from my neck.

In the hall I hear Haymitch's voice speaking to someone. I hear the doctors give them clearance and soon enough Plutarch, Haymitch and Beetee come in. Plutarch gets the doctors to leave. He even tries to get Prim to leave, but she sent him a glare and took a firm grip on my hand. He reluctantly gave up after Prim threatened to tell our mother of everything that happened. Haymitch chuckled quietly, and quickly made a lame attempt to cough when Plutarch gave him a pointed look.

Prim stayed.

Plutarch stood in front of my bed, resting his hands at the end of my bed.

"Obviously Peeta has been abused. Now we believe something more was going on. That the capital has been subjecting him to a rather uncommon technique known as hijacking. Beetee?"

Beetee opens his mouth to continue the explanation, when the door behind them clicks open, revealing Tris Christina and Four walking in. They pause when they see the other people in the room. They comically take a slow step back.

"Should we leave?" Christina asks.

Haymitch shrugs, and Plutarch looks like he was about to say yes, but prim squeezed my hand to silently get my attention

"Do u want them to stay?" she asked me quietly.

I squeezed back gently to tell her that it was fine.

She looked back up at them and said, "They can stay," she completely ignores the look she gets from Plutarch. That's my girl.

Beetee just looks back at me.

"Im sorry" he says. "But I can't tell you all the specifics of it, Katniss. The capital's very secretive about this form of torture. But I do know that it's a type of fear conditioning. Most people are using the term hijacked. The word comes from an old English word that means "to capture" we believe it was chosen because the technique involves the use of tracker Jacker venom, the jack suggests hijack. The venom targets the part of the brain that houses fear." There's a small gasp that escapes Christina's lips, and she looks like she really wants to say something, but she stays quiet. After a small pause, Beetee continues, "You were stung in your first games, so unlike most of us, you have firsthand knowledge of the effects of the venom,"

Terror. Hallucinations. Nightmarish vision of losing those I love. I start to feel sick.

Prim asks the question that I'd probably ask if I could, "Is that what they've done to Peeta? Taken his memories of Katniss and distorted them so they're scary?"

Beetee nods in confirmation, "So scary that he'd see her as life-threatening. Enough he might try to kill her."

My eyes wander behind Beetee to see Four's fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. His back is slightly hunched. He is leaning against the back wall. Tris is standing next to him, shaking her head and whispering something to him.

Prim is asking another question to Beetee but I soon drown out their voiced, focusing on Tris and Four. Christina is stiff by their side, her face is emotionless. As long as you don't look closely to how her hands are clenched and whenever her eyes skip over to Tris and Four, her eyes narrow ever so slightly, they hold a mixture of anger, and pity.

She looks back down to the ground. After a moment though, she takes a breath and walks out the door, her back slightly hunched forward, her hair easily covering her face. A soft click of the door closing startles Tris and she looks up and looks around confused finding the absence of Christina. She takes a breath and a look of guilt flashes over her face, before it goes blank. She gently wraps her hand around Four by his bicep and leads him out of my hospital room. He drops his hands to his sides, and silently follows her out. Just as the door is swinging back shut, he turns his head back toward the room, and our eyes meet. His eyes lose their hard stare, but he turns away quickly.

Before I process what that look meant, he's out of sight.

I turn my attention back to Plutarch's conversation.

"Apart from his memories of Katniss, we don't yet know what else has been tampered with," he says.

Haymitch mentions his doubts of Peeta's recovery, and Plutarch gets irritated.

"Peeta's damaged, but he's here with us. And that's a definite improvement over his situation 12 hours ago. Let's keep that in mind, alright?"

Plutarch tells me the news of another 4-5 murders, which include Peeta's prep team, and possibly Effie.  
I'm fighting back a sob, but in the end I end up gasping. They finally have no choice but to sedate me.

When I wake up I can't help but think that, that might be the only way I sleep, with bittersweet drugs being shot into my arms.

I'm not allowed to speak for a few days. Not that I have anything to say. Much less anything I want to do here.

My sanity is held firmly with one single thought. _I will kill you, _accompanied by the image of snow's face.

My mother and prim take turns nursing me. People come in just to give me updates on Peeta and his condition. Neither Four nor Christina come back to visit me.

Gale's not supposed to visit due to a shoulder injury, therefore confined to bed. But after the 3rd night he manages to slip into my room, he graces his fingers ever so slightly on the bruises on my neck, softly places a kiss on my clutched fist, relaxing them, and then disappears.

On the 4th night I receive an unexpected visit; her short mop of dark-blond, hair, swiftly enters my room. The halls and rooms' lights have been turned down to a low dim for bed time. She's alone, and she avoids my gaze. She moves quietly until she reaches the chair next to my bed, where prim usually sits.

She shifts momentarily, then meets my gaze. I search her face for a possible threat, but she isn't very threatening, but there's something that has been defiantly hardened in her blue-gray eyes. I'm not sure why I hadn't noticed it before. When she looks into my eyes, I wonder what she sees.

Her gaze softens when she gets in a position where she can see more of the varied purples, blues and yellows imprinted onto my skin in the shapes of Peeta's fingers.

Her hand slowly inches toward me as to not alarm me. When I don't flinch to her touch on my arm she softly squeezes it.

"Hi" she says finally. If the room hadn't been as silent as it was, I probably wouldn't have been able to hear her.

When she realizes I'm not going to respond she clears her throat with an awkward cough.

"I think Peeta is going to get better," her statement is so right up to the point, that for a moment I'm wondering what she's talking about. But when I process what she says, I'm still left confused. Why would she be so certain? Is she trying to pep talk me? I bet she's one of those really optimistic people.

"Tobia- I mean Four, he … well I..." her voice trails off and she looks away.

"I don't know if you believe that were not from here, but it's true. We had a war recently. It was very different from yours, but during this war, a woman was doing a lot of experimenting… and killing. You know by know how close me and Four are..."

This was true; I hardly ever saw them separated. She looks back at me.

"… I can't help but feel like you and I are a lot more alike than you think. The reason I'm telling you all of this is because I need you to understand that we really want to help you with your war,"

I still didn't understand how this had to do with Peeta though. Tris saw my confusion written on my face and took a deep breath.

"That woman I was telling you about? Her name was Jeanine Mathews. She was afraid of me," she let out a humorless chuckle. "She was afraid she couldn't control us- me. I'm a thing known as "divergent. I'll explain what that is some other time, but what happened was that four and I were taken to her office, she put something in four that altered something in his brain, making everything that was good seem like it was bad and vice versa. That meant, he thought I was the enemy. Jeanine sent me away, I was to be killed. But I got away. The second time I encountered him he was still under that altered mind-set. He tried to kill me. I had to fight him, and I almost had to kill him in order to help fix the war" she paused and took a breath. I had a hard time imagining her fighting against someone as big as Four; I guess I might have underestimated her a lot more than I thought. "A big number of people were just like Four, except they acted more as robots. I had to turn it off, but Four wouldn't let me. He had a gun to my head, but I couldn't kill him, I expected to die but I couldn't stop myself from trying to get him back I don't exactly know how or why, but he did."

My jaw could've mopped the floor if I was standing.

Her gaze had never left mine and as crazy as what she said sounded, I believed it. I nodded my head slowly.

Despite the odds Four had come back, why can't Peeta?

I gave her what I thought would look like a small appreciative smile, but I couldn't form it fully on my lips, so I just reached for her hand and squeezed it gently and gave her another nod.

She smiled a small smile. And just before she left she whispered "we won that war, and so will you." And just like that, she was gone. The door slowly, clicking shut after her.

**A/N let me know what you think so far(:**


End file.
